


If We Hold On Together

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Short little piece about Amidala and Obi-Wan needed each other . . .
Collections: Obidala Network





	If We Hold On Together

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> Disclaimers: Star Wars, as always, belongs to George Lucas. 'Nuff said.
> 
> Author's Note: Okay, I'm back. I had to take a little break because of a lot of hectic stuff going on at home. Also, I just started summer school today (No, I didn't flunk any classes. I have a 4.0 grade average. I just wanted to get some classes out of the way.) and I'm in school from 7:45 am until 12:30 pm, plus homework, so give me a break until the first week of July. After that, expect to see the stories rolling out as fast as they will come. =)
> 
> Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Kim, even though she is not in the least bit interested in Star Wars, nor any of the guy actors. She's just a cool friend.

Obi-Wan strutted through the generator room in the Theed Palace. His boots clicked and clanked against the shiny metal ramp way flooring, walking where he had been 15 years ago during his duel with Qui-Gon and the Sith lord. He remembered everything as it had been in his mind, as if played back to him in a flash. Memories pained him, pained him always.

He walked through the catwalk corridor, making sure that the security laser walls were shut off first. It would pain him too much to see their fiery crimson glow and to hear their electronic hums. He waked through quickly, not pausing, for the demons would come back to him again, come back haunting him on how he was not fast enough, not there before the final wall went down . . .

Obi-Wan entered the melting pit. The circular room hadn't changed at all. It was captured by time itself, never again as the rest of the galaxy had. The Jedi's head dropped, and he stared at himself through the reflection of the shiny durasteel.

Without warning, his knees went week, and he bucked to the floor. His hands slowly drifted down to the metal floor panels. He felt along the smooth surface. This was where Qui-Gon had died, he thought to himself.

Obi-Wan fought back the tears. He didn't want to remember his failures. He would not give ghosts of the past the satisfaction.

The Jedi stiffened as a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. The figure knelt down behind him, pulling Obi-Wan back into their arms. "It's alright," the voice said. It was a feminine voice, one that he could not misplace.

"Amidala," he whispered.

He turned around, confirming his suspicions. She smiled sadly to him, tears brimming her eyes.

"I know that it hurts you to come back here, Obi-Wan. Why do you come?"

He thought for a moment, allowing her arms to squeeze him tighter. "I don't know, actually."

"Yes, you do. Why do you keep things from me? Do you not trust me?"

"No; I trust you more than anyone, Your Highness. I just . . . I just don't know if you would understand my position."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I understand you loss, more now than ever before." She let her voice drift, almost regretting saying the words.

He turned to her. "Is it Anakin?"

She nodded, letting a tear fall from a single eye and pang into the floor. "I'm, I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I didn't mean to remind you . . ."

He pushed himself up violently. "I've failed you, too, haven't I? It's my fault that Anakin, . . . Anakin--,"

"Don't do this to me, Kenobi! Not now! Not when I need you more than I've ever needed anyone in my entire life! Don't make me feel guilty." She jolted up and grabbed his arm.

Obi-Wan stopped and calmed down for a moment. He couldn't put Amidala through more pain than she was already going through. He had caused her so much pain already, and he couldn't burden her with more just because he felt a right to get angry.

"Obi-Wan, we can get through this. We can. If you can be a general and a Jedi Knight, and I can rule a planet, we can surely overcome this." She turned his face towards her. "But we can't do it alone. We need each other."

Silence lingered between them, but it was comfortable. Amidala finally moved into Obi-Wan and held him tightly. The Jedi returned the gesture and spoke, "I never did tell you why I came here. To tell you the truth, I wanted to remember, even as much as it hurt."

"Why?"

This was the first she was to hear of this, but he had to tell her. "Because we are leaving."

"Leaving? When?"

"Tonight."

"Why couldn't you have told me sooner?"

"I didn't want anyone finding out. It's vital to your safety."

"You mean, me and--,"

He put a finger to his lips. "The walls have ears."

She didn't reply, only stood there in his arms. She felt so safe there, safer than she had felt with Anakin. Obi-Wan would take care of her, and she only hoped that she could return the favor someday. She didn't want the moment to end, yet, she knew that it would eventually. We'll make it, she thought, only if we hold on together.

"Come on, Amidala. It's time to go."


End file.
